Data storage devices are commonly used to store data in computers, data bases, digital video recorders, and other devices. Data storage devices may include disk drives, solid state drives, and hybrid drives including both a disk and solid state memory. A data storage device may write data to and read data from a storage media in response to write/read commands from a host that uses the data storage device for data storage.
When the host sends a write command to the data storage device, the host may require that the data storage device send a command completion status to the host within a certain time period after the write command is sent. If the host does not receive the command completion status from the data storage device within this time period, then the host may timeout and/or reboot.